


The Contest

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky and Sam want to prove to you who’s the best at sex.Square filled:@buckybarnesbingo - C1 Sam Wilson/Falcon, @star-spangled-bingo Fingering.





	The Contest

You sat on the bed watching Bucky and Sam as they talked quietly in the hall. They would look in at you from time to time and at one point Sam started laughing loudly and he clapped Bucky one the shoulder. You wondered what they were planning. The way they kept looking over at you, you knew it had to be something to do with you. It wasn’t your birthday or anything though, so you had no idea what they were doing.

Finally, Sam pulled Bucky close and pecked his lips and the two came into the room.

“What are you two up to?” You asked suspiciously, as Sam pulled off his grey t-shirt.

“Oh, babe, you’re in for it.” He teased, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed your ankle and gave it a squeeze. “Bucky and I were just discussing which one of us was better at making you come.”

Your eyes went wide and Bucky gave a short nod. You weren’t even sure why you were surprised. Bucky and Sam were nothing if not competitive. There was always little contests on stupid things like who had more followers on twitter to who loved each other most. Even in the bed if you made a sound for one the other would try and make you make a louder one.

An official orgasm contest though? It was a little exciting but you weren’t one hundred percent sure you could handle that. Bucky’s super serum alone meant he has stamina for days and almost no recovery time needed. Add Sam on top of that and you might not be walking for a couple of weeks if they planned to drag it out.

“What? Why?” You asked drawing your legs up against you.

Bucky smirked and took off his shirt. “You better tell her.” He said.

“Why me?” Sam argued.

Bucky shrugged and you kicked Sam. “Tell me.”

“Fine. Tony and Clint were being a couple of asses. You know, asking how things worked with us and whatever. And then they asked who was better at sex and now we have to know.”

“Well, it’s obviously me.” You teased.

Bucky chuckled. “Sure you are, darlin’.”

Sam moved to his knees in front of you and walked his fingers up your calf to your knee. “Come on, babe. Don’t you want us to see how much you can come?”

“What if it’s too much?” You asked.

“Then we stop.” Bucky said. “You really think we’d force you or do anything to hurt you?”

“I guess not.” You said.

Sam ran his thumbs on the insides of your knees. “Just guess?”

You giggled and spread your legs. “Okay. Go on then.”

A smile spread over Sam’s face and he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. “Well, alright then. It’s on. I go first.” He ran his hands up the inside of your thighs and grabbed the waistband of your panties. “You won’t be needing these.” He yanked them down, dragging your with them for a bit so you were flat on your back.

You squealed and kicked them off before spreading your legs wide and grabbing Sam’s wrists and pulling him down on top of you.

He kissed you hungrily. His lips moving with yours and tongue flicking out as if to taste you. He ground down on you as he began to run his hands over you. They grazed over your neck and down to your breasts, teasing and pinching at them. He skimmed them down your side to your ass, gripping it and massaging it. His cock began to harden and press against your cunt and you moaned softly.

“Hurry it up, Sam. This is a contest.” Bucky teased.

Sam pulled back and licked his fingers before slipping them between your folds. He began to rub your clit. The pattern was erratic. Hard and fast, slow and wide, buzzing quickly back and forth, circling around and making figures of eight. You couldn’t get used to it and it sent shock waves running up and down your spine. You came with a sudden cry, bucking your hips up and clutching the sheets in your fits.

Sam chuckled and pulled back looking down at you. “One - nothing.”

Bucky pushed him. “My turn.”

Sam moved to the side while Bucky crawled up in between your legs. He placed a kiss on the apex of your thigh as he looked up at you. You bit your bottom lip and watch as he licked up your folds. First circling your entrance and then swirling it over your clit. He hummed to himself but his blue eyes never left yours. He began to suck on your clit and he reached up and grabbed your breast. Kneading it and pinching your nipple. You keened and bucked up into his mouth. He focused down, sucking and nipping at your clit. His tongue flicked back and forth and painted out the alphabet.

Your orgasm came much faster this time due to already being so sensitive and close from your last one. “Fuck!” You cried your hips jerking as your orgasm crashed down over you. Bucky sat up and wiped his mouth. “One all.”

Sam’s hand was at your cunt before Bucky had even moved away completely. He thrust two fingers inside of you and curled them. Bucky moved to your other side and leaned over and kissed Sam. You watched them kiss as Sam’s fingers moved inside you, dragging over your inner walls again and again until he hit that sweet spot inside you. It sent a jolt right up your spine and you arched your back. “Fuck!” You cried.

“That’s it, honey,” Sam praised. “Let it happen.”

You tried to relax but your legs began to tremble. He thrust his fingers against and again against your g-spot. Pressure built in your core and with a loud animalist cry you came.

Sam slowed his fingers and took them away “2-1.” Sam said.

Bucky’s hand took the place of Sam’s and he thrust two of them in you and started fucking you with them. His metal fingers went to your clit and he rubbed it as hard as he fucked you with his other hand. It felt like you were still coming down from the orgasm that Sam gave you when this new one from Bucky tore through you. You couldn’t even form a coherent word, it was just a garbled scream as you arched up off the bed with it.

Sam stood and took off his pants. You watched him feeling a little light-headed. Endorphins coursed through your system making your head fuzzy and your heart racing.

He kneeled on the bed and patted your hip. “Hands and knees.”

You complied, though your arms didn’t seem to want to hold you up. Sam lined himself up behind you and thrust in. You fell forward, your head falling in Bucky’s lap. He stroked your hair as Sam fucked you from behind. Your swollen and sensitive cunt stretched and filled as he pounded into you. His hand wrapped around your waist and he rubbed your clit. “That’s it, god you feel so fucking good.” He praised.

You moaned and clenched around his cock, pressing your face into Bucky’s thigh and digging your fingers into the thick, corded muscles in his legs. Sam’s free hand ran down your spine and grabbed you hip. You couldn’t hold yourself together and you came again, you moan muffled into Bucky’s flesh.

Sam pulled back with a grunt and sat down as Bucky guided you onto your back. He took off his pants and pumped his cock a few times as you watched on panting. He lifted your legs up onto his shoulders and suck into you. You moaned and lifted your hips, so he would hit your g-spot with each thrust.

As he began to fuck you, you lost any semblance of control of your body. Your sounds were primal and slipped from you unintentionally. You couldn’t hold yourself up, and your muscles clenched and spasmed. Bucky leaned forward and kissed you hard, pushing your knees up to your ears as he did. You mewled into his lips and came again, your whole body shuddering as it passed through you.

Bucky pulled out and you shook your head and patted both their legs. “Don’t know if I can…” You murmured.

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to your head. “You did so good, baby.” He praised. “Buck and I can finish with each other.”

You shook your head again. “Want you to come inside me.”

They both chuckled and Buck brushed his lips over your forehead. “Such a greedy gal.”

Sam grabbed the lube and generously coated his cock with it before handing it to Bucky. As Bucky began to slick his cock, Sam lay back and you climbed up on him. You could barely even keep yourself up, you were so spent. Yet, you managed to guide him back into you before settling down against his chest. He slowly rolled his hips into you and you moaned softly into his neck. “That’s my girl.” He whispered, kissing just under your ear.

Bucky moved behind you, his cock pressed on your entrance and he sunk in, stretching and filling you completely. The sting and dull ache seemed far off compared to the current that ran through your veins, spreading out from your cunt, it was nothing.

Bucky began to thrust slow and deep into you as Sam countered it with a quick, shallow rutting of his hips. You buried your face in Sam’s neck and panted as they pulled you apart once again.

Bucky leaned over your shoulder as he fucked you from behind and Sam leaned up, kissing him deeply. The soft moans and smacking of their lips almost drowned out completely by your moans.

Everything was fuzzy, but it was also good. All you were, all you knew, was the pleasure surging in you. Sweat beaded on your skin and yet it had erupted in goosebumps.

With a loud cry, you came hard, your whole body clenching between them. It dragged Sam over and he released with a grunt, thrusting hard up into you. The pulse of his cock against Bucky’s as it emptied set Bucky off too.

As all three of your orgasms passed and your bodies settled, first Bucky slipped out and then Sam, though he let you stay lying on top of him.

“How are you doing there, darlin’?” Bucky asked, running the cool metal of his hand down your flushed skin.

You murmured contentedly against Sam’s skin.

“I’ll go run a bath and come get her when it’s ready,” Bucky said.

Sam nodded. “Thanks, Buck,” Sam said. “So are we calling it a tie?”

Bucky gave Sam the finger as he headed to the bathroom. “No way, man. That was my win.”


End file.
